1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in structures and apparatus used primarily in the field of recreational vehicles, and more particularly to a device which functions as a detachable adapter fifth wheel dolly to provide means for connecting a set of forward wheels to fifth wheel trailer style mobile campers during transport of the campers from one site to another site. More specifically, this invention is directed to improvements in structures which enable fifth wheel type mobile campers to be transported without the need of actual connection to a fifth wheel coupling associated with a pickup truck commonly used to transport such mobile trailers. However, it will be understood that while this invention is directed particularly to devices used in the field of recreational vehicles, the specific device disclosed herein can be used in other allied fields such as trailer truck structures to be moved about in a yard of storage or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, recreational vehicles used for camping by individuals and large groups, such as families, have been relatively limited to the types of vehicles which could be used for the camping structures.
One such type of prior art recreational vehicle was the introduction of a motor home which comprised a truck with the rear portion thereof fashioned as a small mobile trailer, including living quarters such as sleeping quarters, cooking quarters, and the necessary bathroom and bathing quarters. This type of truck structure is well known in the art and is a self contained unit in that the living quarters attached thereto cannot be disconnected at any time. Therefore when persons utilizing this type of structure are camping from place to place across the countryside they are required at all times to drive this large vehicle even when they are not moving from one campsite to another campsite. For example, many times campers will select a campsite to form a base of operation, so to speak, and then go sight seeing and view the countryside therefrom. However each time they intend to leave their campsite they must also secure all loose materials within this type of camping vehicle because of the inherent hazards associated with bumps and ditches in camp areas as is well known by those who utilize such facilities.
To provide a more maneuverable type of camping vehicle of this type many mobile campers are formed of relatively small paneled trucks or small buses with a limited amount of living quarters associated therewith. While this structure is more convenient to drive around the countryside while sight seeing, it does not provide the room necessary to accomodate large families or to provide the required comfort for individuals. Therefore this type of mobile camping structure is of limited use.
Of particular interest with regard to this invention are prior art campers of the type having a fifth wheel type connection formed at a forward extended portion thereof. This type of mobile camper is arranged to be connected to a fifth wheel coupling formed on or removably fastened to the flat bed portion of a pickup truck during transport of the camper. The mobile camper is then coupled to the fifth wheel and transported from one campsite to another campsite. However, when the users of this type of mobile camping equipment would like to leave the campsite for such things as sight seeing or shopping, they merely disconnect the pickup truck from the mobile camping unit and leave it where it stands, and drive the pickup truck around the countryside. This provides a substantial savings in cost of operating the truck as gasoline and oil is not consumed as a result of having to haul the heavy load of the mobile camper.
However, while the particular pickup truck associated with the mobile camper is out on the countryside at locations displaced from where the mobile camper is positioned, it often becomes necessary to move the mobile camper from one place in a camp site to another place on the same camp site. Also, other limited movement of the mobile camper may be required for various reasons. This cannot be accomplished until such time as the associated pickup truck has returned to be coupled to the mobile camper and transport it.